Sleep talking
by Miundel
Summary: "What's a phrase your character mumbles in their sleep that mine overhears?" Compilation of Sleep Memes from two different RP. (Hijack, Seasonal & Colonial AU)
1. Seasonal AU

**Pairing**: Hijack  
**Seasonal AU**: Hiccup as the spirit of Autumn

_Those few stories are RP logs I saved from our sessions with my dear partner Leandra (SinisterSundown)._  
_Why not sharing them with the world?_

_I hope you'll like them as much as we liked playing them. _  
_Jack is me_  
_Hiccup is Leandra._

* * *

"Not the apples...! Too long..." mumbled Jack in his sleep.

**_What's a phrase your character mumbles in their sleep that mine overhears? I'll write their response to it._**

The autumn spirit furrowed his brows, taking a few more of his berries out of the bowl next to him and put them in his mouth. He was lying on his belly, his upper body held up with his elbows as he chewed on the berries, looking into the sleeping face of the winter spirit. He couldn't help it but find it entertaining to watch and he was by far too curious what else Jack would come up with to wake him up.

Hiccup had been drawing for a few hours when he noticed that Jack had fallen asleep at some point, probably too bored to stay up and watch the other draw. Hiccup hadn't even noticed until Jack had muttered something about "No…stop." This had made him curious. Was it one of Jack's nightmares he didn't like to talk about? It was rare that Jack talked in his sleep, but when he did it was something negative most of the time. Admittedly a little worried he had got up and kneeled down next to his bed, waiting for more to come.

Unlike the other times when Jack dreamed he didn't really move. Also there were no other words coming. So after a few minutes Hiccup shrugged and slowly stood up, when Jack grumbled again, furrowed his dark brows and muttered something like. "No more berries…"  
Confused Hiccup turned around, eyebrows raised in wonder and vanishing behind his auburn bangs. What exactly was Jack dreaming about?  
"Cherries…too sour." he mumbled, grimacing as if he was biting into a lemon.

Slowly but surely Hiccup understood what this was all about and it caused him to roll his eyes and to place a hand on his hips. This guy. He stood there for a while, listening to Jack's muttering before he poured some berries into his bowl, laid down next to Jack and paid attention to what the winter spirit had to say in his sleep. The autumn spirit raised his eyebrows when Jack finally got to the apples. He had always thought that those were one of the things Jack enjoyed when Hiccup gave him fruits and vegetables to try.

When Jack even brought up strawberries – something Hiccup ate rarely but enjoyed a lot – he couldn't help himself anymore. He reached out for Jack's nose, waiting for him to open his mouth to breath, throwing in one of his raspberries. Jack almost choked, his eyes wide open within a second and he sat up, swallowing the berry without chewing it out of surprise.  
Hiccup just watched with raised eyebrows, shrugging a little at Jack's confused look.  
"Just thought I should give you an actual reason to have nightmares about me torturing you with healthy food."

Jack rubbed his tongue against his palate a few times, trying to figure out what was the thing Hiccup just gave him, but it had left no taste. He didn't like it one bit, he was feeling the thing going down and it was now in his stomach. He decided to whine, sleep still in his mind.  
"That's not healthy at all you're just trying to poison me with evil dark berries I'm sure! What was that about anyway? I was just having the weirdest dream…" Thinking back about it it seemed very stupid, dreams often are, but then he stopped, opening his eyes wider and showing a flustered look.  
"Wait, did I say something…? "

"It was just a raspberry. But oviously berries, fruits…plants in general taste like every poison in the world to you." he explained, demonstratively shoving another berry into his mouth while looking at Jack without breaking eye contact for a change.  
"You'd better ask what you didn't say" he gave back. "But hey, at least now I know that you hate all of it so much to have bad dreams about it."  
It was almost funny.

Jack growled. This was embarrassing. What could he had possibly said? But then Hiccup said something unexpected. So maybe he didn't say anything so embarassing after all.  
"I don't. It wasn't even a bad dream actually."

Hiccup stopped in his thoughts in which he had already prepared something to say of what could possibly come.  
"Not?" he asked, lowering the bowl with berries as if it was a weapon. "So, what did you dream about, then?" he asked, an eyebrow raising slowly and vanishing behind his hair.

"Not. I, hm…" Jack started, before stretching an arm to take one berry in Hiccup's basket to give him some delay while he could find the good words to put on what happened in his dream. He chewed absently on the thing, it was better like this than forced down his throat.

"You were giving me fruits to eat, you've already guessed that. Well, then, there was like, apples everywhere. I couldn't possibly taste everything I just wanted a kiss and you were telling me '_no Jack you have to taste all the apples of the earth and then you'll have your kiss_' " Jack made a beautiful impersonation of Hiccup's voice. "It was going to take years! How could you possibly taste all the apples of the earth it doesn't make any sense! Well, perhaps it was a nightmare after all…" he finally said, concluding, as he remembered the distress he had felt when he understood he wadn't going to be kissed anytime soon.

Hiccup blinked a few times faster than usual, surprised that Jack took a berry of his own accord. This was something that happened rarely, but maybe it was because Jack wanted to get on his good side. He listened carefully about what Jack told him and his features softened, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips when Jack tried to imitate him (Did he really sound like that? He highly doubted it. And hoped not for it even more.).

Carefully he set down the bowl and shifted closer to Jack, cupping his cheeks and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "You have the weirdest dreams, Jack." he pointed out, shaking his head a little before giving the other a second kiss.  
"Maybe I should stop giving you so much to try." Hiccup concluded and slowly let go of Jack's cheeks. But then a thought was crossing his mind and he smirked a little, poking Jack into the side. "Or I should stop promising you kisses afterwards."

Hiccup's reaction at that was good, really good. He loved when he was taking the initiative like that. And this time the flavour was different. Raspberry, or red currant? He always mixed up those two.

"But it makes you happy when I try them right?" he said, laying his hands down gently on the autumn spirit's hips. It was a fact and it was mostly why Jack complied. Mostly. Another reason would be…  
"If I don't have kiss-rewards, there's no way I'm going to survive through that." he dramatically complained.

When Hiccup let go of Jack's cheeks he placed his hands on his shoulders instead, while Jack was holding onto his hips. He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "I admit…it does make me happy. Because I find out more about you." And Hiccup loved it to learn about Jack. Even if it was just something as small like what he liked to eat, drink or smell.

The autumn spirit snorted. "I knew that you actually hated it." he stated, bringing his hand into the crook of Jack's neck, playing with the white strands of hair that covered it. "So, if I don't give you the reward you're not going to try?"

And Jack loved being the centre of Hiccup's interests and attention. It felt like he existed and was important, and more importantly, cared for. He wanted to crush the other in his arms when he was telling him things like this. For now he just smiled stupidly.  
"It's more that I never know what's going to fall upon me. It's always different and surprising. But I have a strong taste for adventure." he would lie if he said he didn't find it a little exciting. He smiled, leaning in the other's touch. "The rewards are a great plus to enhance my motivation."

"I think I spoiled you a little too much, you glutton." Hiccup answered, pecking his boyfriend's lips. He had been a little too fast in his judgement. Just because he heard some stupid words from a dream. "Sorry for almost suffocating you. Can you forgive me?" he asked in a mocking voice. "You could consider it as another adventure."

"I'll see… Can I get another kiss out of it? " Jack asked, not satisfied with the previous peck he received. It had been delicisouly sweet, but too short-lived. More like a tease actually. Hiccup must never know he could get himself out of everything with kisses. It was way too dangerous a weapon.

A snort followed as an answer. It was just what he just said: Jack was a glutton when it came to kissing and affection. He didn't mind at all. He just couldn't tell Jack that he himself was just as much of a glutton as the winter spirit.  
"For a change…you can." Hiccup said, wrapping his arms properly around the taller male's neck and pulled him down, lips pressing against another pair of soft lips, sharing a passionate kiss. If this wasn't a good apology Hiccup didn't know what else to do. So he just deepened it a little, smiling into the kiss. And he surely wouldn't let Jack eat all the apples in the world.

It was a satisfying answer. The winter spirit softly moaned and let himself be at Hiccup's mercy completely. He was still tasting like fruit and it was reassuring. And warm.

Jack's eyelids fluttered closed. He was deeply asleep only a few minutes ago and he could perfectly go back here. Now he was feeling pretty relaxed and he melted against the other spirit's body, his arms lazily thrown around him.


	2. Colonial AU

**Pairing**: Hijack(son)  
**Colonial AU**: Hiccup living during Jack's time as a human.

_Those few stories are RP logs I saved from our sessions with my dear partner Leandra (SinisterSundown)._  
_Why not sharing them with the world?_

_I hope you'll like them as much as we liked playing them. _  
_Hiccup is me_  
_Jackson is Leandra._

* * *

"No Dad, he's coming with me." mumbled Hiccup in his sleep.

**_What's a phrase your character mumbles in their sleep that mine overhears? I'll write their response to it._**

Jackson opened his brown eyes just to see the exposed back of his boyfriend. He was just about to doze off himself when the silent voice filled the cave they usually retreated to when they wanted to have some time for themselves.  
"Hm?" he gave back, shifting a little closer to press his naked chest against the just as naked back, arm wrapping tighter around the smaller male.  
Hiccup didn't answer him, silently repeating his words while unconciously pressing his back against the boy behind him.

Jack sighed silently.  
"Having weird dreams again?" he whispered, breathing a small kiss onto Hiccup's skin. Lately this happened more often and it scared Jack a little. Whenever Hiccup was talking in his sleep it was something about leaving. It was something that started to bother Jack as well, but since Hiccup didn't want to talk about it he didn't keep on asking. If the other boy wanted to tell him something, he would.

But it was…scary, maybe. To think that Hiccup would leave him. And even though Jack always said that he'd follow Hiccup wherever he would go…he couldn't. He had a mother and a little sister to take care of. Since his father died years ago he was the only one besides his mother to take care of the family. So leaving was no option at all. But at the same time it was impossible to let Hiccup go if he was planning to leave. Since he had met the young blacksmith his life seemed to be so much brighter. Not that it was a bad life before he met Hiccup, but still…it was a thousand times better than before.

Unconciously the brown haired boy started to chew on his lips, feeling how the worry clenched his heart to a point where it was painful. Jack hoped that his lover didn't dream what he was thinking he was dreaming. He hoped that Hiccup didn't dream about leaving him. Or going somewhere else. He hoped the other wouldn't dream about leaving him behind. Because he surely couldn't take it.  
So his grip became a little tigther, his lips touching the freckled skin again.  
"Don't leave me." he whispered.

Hiccup stirred in his sleep some more, finally opening his eyes lazily and taking a few seconds to focus and remember where he was. His heart missed beats when he remembered, and a wave of happiness rushed on him, but the way his boyfriend was holding him was different. As if he was clinging on him for dear life.  
He rested one of his hands on Jack's and squeezed gently.  
"Something's wrong…?"he muttered, his tongue still half-asleep.

Jack almost gasped when Hiccup suddenly covered his hand. He didn't expect the other to wake up. "No, nothing." he whispered, pressing his body against Hiccup's back as he pressed his lips onto his shoulder blade. "Just me being in love with you." he added, his thumb starting to free itself from Hiccup's hand before it started to stroke gently over the thin belly. He shouldn't make Hiccup worry over something like a dream.

Hiccup couldn't take it when Jack was doing things like that. The boy was so sweet it was unbelieviable and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like him.  
He sighed happily, and drowsily turned in the other's hold so they were facing each other, and hugged him back.  
"I love you." mumbled Hiccup against the brown hair.

He still had this strange feeling from the dream he just had. He remembered just a bit though, but he knew what it was about. Dreaming about having to go back to Berk was common since he was here, but it happened more often since he had Jack. It was stressful thinking about leaving with the ties he had now when in reality the dreams were only about going back to his childhood place and a simple craving of the lost past.

When he woke up he thought Jack was the one having a bad dream and looking for comfort, but maybe it was him. Did he talk in his sleep again? He held him closer.  
"I'm not going anywhere." he assured him.

Jackson's arms held Hiccup as close as possible. Those words, all of them, made him feel a lot better, so relieved that he could feel the water in his eyes, even though he had them closed. His grip around him tightened and he buried his nose in the crook of Hiccup's neck, nuzzling it when his breath ghosted over the freckled skin.  
"I love you too." he slowly said, placing another kiss on the slim shoulder. "And I can't let you go anywhere."

He took a deep breath before he lifted his head to look into Hiccup's eyes, a smile on his lips. "So sadly you have to stick with me…!"

"Oh too bad how am I going to deal with that?" mumbled Hiccup, shivering from the sweet feeling of Jack's nose and breath against his skin. He reached to bring the fur blanket higher on their shoulders, feeling perfectly nestled and comfortable in the soft warmth.

Jack removed his arm from under the fur, just to wrap his arm around Hiccup again, making sure he was properly wrapped in the warm fabric while he was - under the blanket - pressed against Jackson's chest. So at least he could make sure that Hiccup was feeling perfectly warm. Also he could make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. Not that he thought Hiccup would leave but…better safe than sorry.  
"I wonder about that, too." he whipered, closing his eyes. "You just have to." he added in a mutter, breath slowly calming down. Now that Hiccup had assured him he wouldn't leave him he felt all cozy again and his mind became all drowsy. "I love you so much, you wouldn't believe me."

Hiccup lazily kissed the parts of Jackson's face he could reach, all the while his free hand carressed the boy's side, down to his hip and thigh, and slowly up again. The feeling of the soft warm skin was a delight to the senses. If he was more awake, he may have wanted to go at it one more time, but he could already feel the sleep coming back and overwhelming him.  
" 'love you more." he mumbled before closing his eyes, his heart and mind perfectly happy and at peace.

Jack shuddered slightly at the gentle touch, sighing contently. He loved it when Hiccup was doing these kind of things, when he caressed every spot of his back. Again he nuzzled Hiccup's shoulder, this time with his breath, the arm that was wrapped around Hiccup, gently stroking up and down. Sure, the fur was covering the other's body, but Jack was sure he could still feel the soothing movement. He silently took in the sound of Hiccup's words, his smile only growing wider. This boy. he had absolutely no idea what effect he had on him, really.

Jackson kept himself from saying more, silently listening to Hiccup's breath that became more steady with every passing second. When he was sure that Hiccup finally fell asleep he ran his fingers through his hair, gently breathing a kiss on his forehead.  
"I'll love you forever." 

* * *

When Jack Frost opened his eyes he felt a familiar tightness in his chest. Not this memory again. He bit down on his lips, feeling how he was close to tears as he adjusted his staff, looking up to the moon. He was sitting on a branch of a high tree, in one of the forests nearby. The one he had showed Hiccup when he had still been alive. His leg was dangling off the branch, so he brought it up and pulled both his legs close to his chest, burying his face in his knees.  
"I told you it would be forever."


End file.
